Trick or Treat
by Glimia
Summary: Draco secretly loves Halloween, but what else does he secretly love?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. So, here's my new story. It's a present for my friend, CrookedTeeth! So I'll be updating a new chapter every Sunday til her b-day! I hope you enjoy! ^-^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halloween. He hated it. He loathed it. The candy, the costumes, he hated everything about it…At least, that's what everyone thought. Truth was, he loved it. But when your dad is a Death Eater and well known follower of You Know Who, people have expectations. They expect you to be a certain way, like certain things, and hate certain things. Oh, he hated a lot of things, but not the right sort of things. His father was forever shaking his head, or rubbing his temples in exasperation at his only sons likes and dislikes. Therefore, when people brought up Halloween, he snorted and laughed his cruelest laugh. The one that sent shivers down the backs of friends and foes alike. While on the inside, he longed to join in on the fun.

Every year it was the same thing at Hogwarts School of Blabbity Blah Blah: a festive feast and decorations around the castle. Draco appreciated the effort, but he felt it was lacking in more ways than one. So, at great risk (to his father and his image), he submitted an idea to the headmaster.

What idea, you ask? Well, the jist is that the students could dress up (or transfigure themselves) and go to the dorms of the other houses and…Trick or Treat!!

Of course, only the older students could _really_ transfigure themselves (transfiguration being advances magic and all), but all in all, you were free to do just about anything to your appearance. Draco had shared this idea with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, to see what they thought, and was surprised to find that they liked it! They supported him whole heartedly, which Draco valued immensely.

That being said, the main reason for his brilliant scheme was not to act like a small muggle child, or to acquire candy, it was to see what Granger would give him. Yes, he liked her; as he had for quite a while. Her bushy, out of control hair, her muddy brown eyes, and the way she threw a punch! It was a secret naturally, as he obviously had to keep up the pretense of hating her with a passion that rivaled a thousand stars crossed lovers whenever they spoke, or when he spoke about her. Every time he said that cruel word (you know the one I mean), he died on the inside…Well okay, he didn't die, but he got really bummed out. So, with this in mind, he set about finding a good costume for his Halloween.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Well, what did you think? Not that I'm expecting more than a few reviews, but if anyone has any ideas about what his costume would be, I would appreciate it if you would share the love! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Alright my friends! Here's the second chapter! I did try to make it longer. Anyways, tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas for things that could be put in, be sure to tell me!! ^-^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not that it was past the third day in October, but Draco felt very rushed. Going through costumes he'd seen muggle children wear (witch, prison inmate, genie, princess), he was beginning to lose hope that he'd ever find an appropriate costume.

"Just what am I supposed to do?" asked Draco

"Well, you're already a wizard, "replied Crabbe

"Yes, we've established that"

"And you can't be a princess, "guffawed Goyle

"Yes, we've gone over that too"

And really, they had; upwards of 5 times in the past week. When Draco asked for their help, those were really the only options he was given. He felt like the world was closing in on him. He had to have the best costume, something that would _**really**_ impress Granger. He could ask his father to send him a gift that would transfigure him, but anything cool (like a dragon or werewolf!), would probably scare her. And while that may have been the general idea of Halloween (except for the candy from strangers, of course!), he didn't think that was the best way to get into her heart. Then again, he could always go for human transfiguration. Not being quite as thorough as a polyjuice potion, it only made you look like the person. If you wanted to really trick someone, you'd have to try and use their voice. But it would be enough for one night's worth of entertainment. What to do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8th day now and still no luck in finding the perfect costume. He looked across the D.A.D.A classroom as her hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" asked the professor

"Vampires throughout the centuries have been known to suck the blood of not only humans, but other mammals as well. Though these are usually large, they will settle for rats and rabbits if they have no other food source." Hermione beamed

"Yes! Yes! Excellent Ms. Granger! 10 points to Griffindor!"

Darn stupid Granger, with her darn stupid brains. Draco sometimes wished he was as smart as she was, but then again, she seemed to really enjoy being a know-it-all, so he didn't really want to take that away from her.

Suddenly, Draco caught the reflection of something in the shiny skull of a fire crab. Something with a very interesting bone structure, and pointed teeth.

"THAT'S IT!" He cried, as he jumped out of his seat.

As heads swiveled to stare at him in surprise, the bell rang. Classmates scrambled to their feet to get out of the classroom before homework was assigned, and Draco made a beeline for the halls…

…Only to run directly into Hermione Granger herself.

"Ouch! Malfoy! What is _wrong_ with you?!" She fumed as she picked herself off the floor.

"Oh, well….I just-"

"You just what? Oh, and I saw you staring at your own reflection in the skull, were you that startled by the size of your own head? You'd better be careful, if it gets any bigger, it might explode. God forbid, " She smirked, happy with herself.

"I…You just….Mudblood!!" He yelled at her as he fled the scene.

Now that he had a costume idea, he knew exactly what to do. When he got to the end of the hallway, he turned around to see what his words had done to her, and he saw Weasel boy comforting her. Darn stupid weasel, thinks he's sooooo cool, just because he gets to spend as much time with her as he wants…

…Ooooooh. There's an idea. He could use a human transfiguring draught to make himself into the Weasel. It would be disgusting of course, but he could be close to Granger all night. All he'd have to do is make his smooth-as-velvet voice into the high, scratchy squeak of the Weasel. But then again, he'd make a kick ass vampire…..Hmm, decisions, decisions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! Done! So people, tell me what you think. Should be a vampire, or a weasel? Hehehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings and a belated Happy Halloween, my friends!! Thanks for all the reviews, I really do appreciate it. And thanks for the votes! CrookedTeeth got 2 votes, since my goal for this story is to make her happy. So I think we know what his costume is going to be… Also, this chapter makes my feelings about Harry abundantly clear, so if you like him, maybe don't read the first couple paragraphs, because I don't want to get any flames telling me that that's not how he acts. That's the point, people. Anyhoo, enjoy!! ^-^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what was wrong with Malfoy today. First, he spazzes out in class, then he freaks out at me in the middle of the hallway. Without a decent insult I might add!" pondered Hermione. She was baffled at his behavior…And just exactly _what _did he mean by "THAT'S IT!"?? _What was it????_

"I'm not sure Hermione. But I think we've heard enough about you for this week. Let's get back to me, the famous Harry Potter. Did anyone know that Voldemort killed my parents??" Said Ha

"Yes, Harry, we know"

"Well! Did you know that he tried to kill me too??"

"Yes, Harry, we know that too"

"Well, I bet you didn't know that I'm the only one who can kill him. I'm the Chosen One!" said Harry, as he puffed out his chest.

"…No Harry, we didn't know that, "said Hermione, tired of having this conversation.

"Yeah, I know. Now I, Harry Potter, am going to bed. Let's go Ron"

"Y-Y-Yes, Harry," stuttered Ron as he followed Harry up the stairs.

Hermione sighed, why were they her best friends again?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sighed, why were Potty and Weasel-Bee her best friends again? But Draco didn't have time to think about that, he had to decide once and for all on a costume.

He would make a splendid vampire, with his natural good looks and his sleek figure. But on the other hand, he could get into a lot of mischief if he pretended to be the Weasel.

But he had to make a decision. Vampire was 1, Weasel was 2.

"Crabbe!! 1 or 2?" he called over the common room.

"2!!" came the response.

Done. So he was going to be the weasel. Now, to write to his father about getting him a transfiguring draught. Not that his father understood what Halloween was about, but he would do anything for his son, and that was what Draco appreciated. Then again, he could always try making one himself, God knows he excelled in Potions class. That being said, he didn't really want to risk marring his perfect features.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Putting Malfoy to the back of her mind, Hermione decided to put some thought into what she was going to dress up as for Halloween. She didn't need to dress up, but it was something fun, and it would give her a break from her studies. It had to be something people wouldn't expect. Though it couldn't be too out there, she didn't want to be uncomfortable the whole night. Maybe a princess? She could wear a pretty dress, for once. Or…maybe a character from a movie. Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty. Of course, almost no one would know who she was dressed as, those princesses being from the muggle world. Still, it might be fun. Ahhhh, so many to choose from…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm really sorry it's so short!! I've had a lot going on, and I completely forgot about this! I'm really sorry! Next week's chapter will be extra long to make up for it! I promise!! Also, any ideas on Hermione's costume?? Help is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody!! Here's the new chapter, and I hope you guys like it!!

* * *

Alright! The letter was sent, and now it was a waiting game. He had about 2 days before he could begin expecting the response. Since he was counting on his father to send him everything he would need, there was really nothing for him to do. He decided to help Crabbe and Goyle with their costumes. Crabbe was going to be Frankenstein. And Goyle was going to be a werewolf (he'd been set on it since Draco mentioned it as a possible costume).

Neither of them would be too difficult to make. Goyle was going to use a body hair potion to get the desired effect, and Crabbe was going to use muggles' face paint ( as he wasn't skilled enough in potions to make something that would do the same thing, and Draco was so stressed out that he didn't trust himself to make it).

So Draco focused all his attention on his 2 friends for the next 2 days, all the while worrying about how Granger would react to his costume.

* * *

Hermione had decided. She was going to be a Rubik's Cube. She had gone through the ups and downs of around 100 costume idea, but when she heard her mother say that's what her coworker was going as; Hermione knew she had found the perfect costume. Call her a costume thief, she didn't care, it was perfect.

She got a Rubik's cube, and used an enlarging charm to make it roughly the size of her body. Then she hollowed out the middle so she could be inside it. Then, she used a charm to make the colors rotate so that it looked like invisible hands were trying to solve the puzzle. She was very proud of it. Now she, Harry, and Ron all had their costumes made. Ron was going to be King Henry the 8th. There wasn't much else to be done, as he insisted on using his red hair as part of the costume. Harry was going to be Narcissus the Greek, after Hermione had mentioned that it suited him perfectly. She was sure that Harry did not know who he was. Ron's mum had made his costume, using clothes from his brothers (why they had appropriate stuff Hermione never asked). Harry was going to wear a toga. And after countless hours of Hermione trying to teach him how to tie it, Hermione had given in and decided to Velcro the crap out of it. Harry said it hurt his skin, but honestly, Hermione didn't care that much.

She had been thinking of Draco a lot. She had a feeling that he had something up his sleeve that was Halloween themed. She had not forgotten his in-class outburst, but neither had she found the reason for it.

Hermione had never been one for trick or treating, so she had volunteered to stay in the Common Room and hand out candy. Almost everyone else was participating or just leaving the room to hang out with friends. Also, this way she didn't have to maneuver around the hallways, and she got to see lots of costumes.

The teachers had arranged a visit to Hogsmeade so that the students could get candy to hand out. Hermione had spent a fair amount of money in Honeydukes, and was excited for the big night.

* * *

After 2 unbelievably long days, Draco collapsed into his bed. He was tired; tired of helping Crabbe and Goyle, tired of thinking about Granger. He was tired of it all. Almost immediately after sinking his face into the pillows, he fell asleep. He dreamt of Hermione wearing a frilly, pink princess dress, dancing around the school to 'You Belong with Me', with Ron and Harry( wearing frog costumes and crowns) holding the train of her gown so as not to get it dirty. Draco looked down and he was wearing tight jeans, with a too small shirt tucked into them, tucked into his socks, which went halfway up his legs. He was wearing glasses put back together with tape and when he saw a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he saw acne and hair as greased as an oil slick…He was…..a NERD!! He screamed.

He awoke in a cold sweat, a shriek just having had escaped his mouth. Eyes wide, he sat up. Terror must have been evident on his face, for Crabbe (who had been awoken by the sound) had his wand in his hand and was looking for the thing that had scared his friend.

"I-I'm alright, Crabbe. Just a bad dream," and with that, he lay back down, though he knew the chances of him getting back to sleep after that were slim to none.

* * *

There!!! Tell me what you guys think!! I did try to make it longer, but I'm running out of inspiration, so if you guys could help, I'd appreciate it!! Anywho, I think it's pretty good, so review and tell me your impressions. And don't worry, it'll get better in the next 2 chapters! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! Thanks for everything! And I really do appreciate support (in the form of reviews), instead of just the people that add it to some sort of list (story alert, favorite, favorite author) without bothering to leave me one. Can you say lazy? I think you can! Anyways, enjoy!! ^-^

* * *

After Draco's horrifying nightmare, he had stayed in bed for another 15 minutes and then decided to get up. It was 3 am. He sat in the common room, waiting for his peers to get up.

4 am. Draco sat with his head in his hands.

5 am. Draco had prominent bags under his eyes (which were red). He doodled on a scrap piece of parchment.

6 am. Draco was in the fetal position.

7 am. Draco was showered, brushed, shaved, dressed, and ready to begin his classes. He heard stirring in the dorms. He looked up hopefully, but no one was there. No one woke up till 7:30 am. When their eyes roamed over his half-crazed appearance, they were a little scared.

* * *

Draco was ready for Potions class to begin. Professor Snape slithered into the room, handing out the recipe for the potion they were to make; they had the whole hour. Perfect.

As Draco mixed ingredients together, he had an irritating muggle song stuck in his head, and he couldn't help tapping his toes to it, or even occasionally humming along to the tune in his head. It went something like this:

"Five little pumpkins sitting on a gate.  
The first one said, "Oh my it's getting late."  
The second one said, "There are witches in the air."  
The third one said, "But we don't care!"  
The fourth one said, "Let's run and run and run."  
The fifth one said, "I'm ready for some fun!"  
"OOOhh OOOhh" went the wind  
And out went the lights  
And the five little pumpkins rolled out of sight."

* * *

Hermione was working diligently on her potion. She looked around the class, and hers looked the most like it was supposed to. All of a sudden, she heard something. Not a voice, but a tune. A tune she recognized as a muggle Halloween song. But where was it coming from…? She turned around, and caught Malfoy's eye, who immediately turned a bright red. That's weird, she thought. Then she realized that the sound had stopped when she looked at Malfoy. He was humming that song?! That's so weird! She sneakily turned to look at him, and saw that his potion was a vibrant orange. Which was even weirder, since he was good at potions; and the potion was supposed to be a deep lilac. Something was definatly up with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

She saw me! She saw me!! And she heard me singing that ridiculous pumpkin song! The blush wouldn't fade from his cheeks, and people were beginning to give him weird looks. He was so embarrassed, that he didn't even grasp what he was putting into his potion until-

BOOOOOM!!! CRASHH!!

His potion exploded, and once it left the cauldron, it turned into orange needles, which sought out all the glass objects in the room: beakers, containers…glasses. When he realized this, he immediately searched for her, and saw her as Professor Snape was casting a shield charm to protect his bespectacled students.

When the glasses had been fixed, the mess cleaned up, and the students calmed down, Draco was called out into the hallways; where he stayed until Professor Snape was done yelling at him. Draco went back in, gathered his things, and fled the classroom before anyone could talk to him. He skipped his next few classes and went into the library to wait for lunch.

He couldn't believe he had done that! He had almost hurt her! What if Professor Snape hadn't been there? Could she have been blinded? Or worse! He was such an idiot!

* * *

What an idiot that Malfoy was! He could have blinded her! Or worse! Still, it looked like he'd had a rough night; nightmares maybe? Or family issues? Or even homework? No matter what his problem was, he should have been focusing on the assignment. If it was something serious, maybe he needed help or something? Maybe he was in trouble? Wait. He wouldn't accept her help. And since when did she care if he was having problems? She didn't. She was just….in the Halloween spirit. Yes, that's it. The spirit of giving was making her care.

* * *

The only bright spark in the miserable mess that was Draco's day was that his package from his dad came in. And with instructions! He had enough for 1 night; 4 doses. He had to take a dose every hour. That would be kind of a pain in the ass. Still, it would be worth it, he would have a fantastic costume. He could just wear his regular uniform when he was the weasel, and alter the crest to make it Griffindor. He was beginning to get back into the spirit of things. Which was good, because Halloween was in 3 days! He couldn't wait!!

* * *

There!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this!! I guess it really wasn't as long as I'd hoped, so I hope you guys aren't disappointed! Next week's will be the finale, which also means that Halloween will take place. Thanks for the support! Please tell me what you think! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my friends~! So, here's the last chapter, I hope you guys like it! And I know that it's a total cheeseball, so you don't need to tell me! Enjoy!! And thanks for all the support!!^-^

* * *

Oh God. Halloween was tomorrow. Draco was stressed out. He'd already decided that he couldn't walk around with Crabbe or Goyle, as that would immediately raise suspicion. So now, the thought of going through this important night without his safety blankets was making him freak out. He also knew that he was going to have to get to the Griffindor common room, and then from there, Draco figured he would wing it. Because, he was Draco Malfoy; and if anyone could woo Hermione Granger whilst looking like Ronald Weasley, it was him.

* * *

Hermione was looking forward to Halloween. She couldn't wait to see all the costumes. She'd had a lot of muggle Halloweens, so she'd seen a lot of children covered in white sheets to make themselves ghosts. Little did they know that ghosts didn't look like that at all. That being said, she was excited to see the costumes her magical classmates would come up with. And of course, her own costume was perfect, and she couldn't wait to show it off.

Harry was going to walk around and trick or treat with Ron, Neville, Shaimus, Dean, and Ginny. Fred and George were going to go, but they'd both planned to go as Greeek Gods (Fred as Zeus, George as Poseidon), and Harry had decided that their costumes looked too similar to his, so he had dismissed them from his group. Which was fine with them, because instead of 'trick or treating', they were going 'trick or double-tricking'. And it was easier to escape if they had less people to worry about. They had wanted Hermione to go with them, as she would have been able to think of some good schemes, but she had wanted no part of their mischief.

Since Halloween was tomorrow, she had noticed that a lot of students were…overly enthusiastic. Students ran about the halls, shouting, and all Hermione was able to decipher as they hurtled past her was,

"….excited!.....Can't…!!...!" Which Hermione took to mean that they couldn't wait for Halloween. Which was nice. She would have felt bad if the teachers had planned this elaborate plan for the holiday only to have people treat it like any other day.

Hermione settled into bed, and picked up her Herbology textbook, so as to get some studying in before she hit the hay. However, she found herself more tired than usual, and promptly fell asleep, the book still in her arms.

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep. Halloween was tomorrow. Well, since it was now 12:51, it was Halloween. And that thought did not help Draco sleep. He just lay in bed with his eyes closed, hoping the sand man would bring him a good night's sleep. But after another hour, he finally got up and took a sleeping drought. And with that, he finally got to sleep…

…And when he woke up, he could taste the excitement in the air. It was like a friend that enveloped him in a warm hug. Draco shot out of bed like a bullet. Halloween was here! Halloween was here!!

However, the fun wouldn't begin until 6 that evening. All throughout the day, Draco was distracted, waiting for the time when he could adorn his costume. He forgot about his homework as soon as it was assigned, he screwed up in potions again (though thankfully, not as bad as the last time. Though Potty did have to go to the hospital wing to get those boils removed), and he was transfigured into a picture frame when he fell asleep in Transfiguration.

But by 5:30, he was wide awake and raring to go. He talked to Crabbe and Goyle about where they would go, and they had decided to get candy from every place except Griffindor (those groups do NOT get along). So, at 5:45, Draco took his first draught, and grabbed a mirror…Which in retrospect was not wise, and he teared up watching his perfect features turn into grotesque lumps on a splotchy face. Putting the mirror down, he resolved not to look at it again until he was once again his beautiful self. So he put on the clothes he had prepared, and left the common room in search of Granger.

* * *

Hermione couldn't wait to see all the costumes. As she said goodbye to her friends, she had to admit that even Harry looked quite good. The Weasleys all looked good; with Ginny going as Ariel (from the Little Mermaid. She had been fixated on the idea ever since she borrowed the movie from Hermione). They left, and Hermione filled her bowl with candy. Her fist visitors came at 6:10, a group of first years, dressed as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. They were cute, and they left with smiles on their faces after Hermione gave them copious amounts of candy.

Right through the next few hours, she saw a lot of amazing costumes…And some not-so-amazing ones; from sheet-ghosts to Oscar the Grouch. She saw them all. Then, around 8:30, someone interesting came. Ron.

"Trick or treat Hermione!" said Ron, with an awkward laugh.

"Haha. Ron, what are you doing here? What happened to Harry and the others?" Hermione was suprised and suspicious, since she'd heard rumors in the wind that someone had gotten a transfiguring draught.

"Oh, haha. Well Gr-Hermione, that's a good question…So are you going to let me in?" Said Ron as sweat beaded up on his forehead.

"Um. Yeah, I guess. Come on in." She said, well aware that this was not Ron. Now all she had to do was figure out who it was, "so, Ron, what happened to your costume?"

"Oh. I fell. Down a flight of stairs. When they changed suddenly. And then I replaced my ripped clothes with my uniform. Now I'm a Hogwarts student. Clever, eh what?" Said a clearly uncomfortable Ron.

* * *

Crap! She's on to me! She must know who I am!! What do I do? Say I have to go to the bathroom and then never come back? No, she'd be suspicious when I couldn't find the bathroom.

"So you fell, eh? That's not entirely unusual for you. So tell me, what did you think about Malfoy the other day in Potions? When he freaked out, what a total psycho, right?" She said. Draco was indignant about this. He was NOT a 'psycho' in any way, shape or form.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe he was distracted. Maybe he had a lot on his mind. Like what to be for Halloween," He didn't want her to think of him that way.

* * *

Yeah, this was defiantly Malfoy. But Hermione didn't know why he would disguise himself as someone that he hated. It could be part of some elaborate hoax, heck, he was smart enough for it. In fact, aside from her, he was probably the smartest person she knew. But the way he was talking made it seem like he wanted her to think better of him. Like he was using Ron to make her like him. Hahaha, that was ridiculous…Or was it? Lately, he had been quite a bit nicer to her, he could have passed for civil, and whenever she looked his way, she did see him turn his eyes away quickly. Hmmm. Maybe he liked her? And…maybe she liked him too? She did think he was smart, and cunning, and handsome. And clearly passionate. Hmmm….Maybe…..

* * *

"…Yeah….reasons…" she mumbled absentmindedly. She looked like she was deep in thought, so Draco stayed quiet for a few minutes, so she could think in peace.

Those few minutes turned into the better part of a half hour. She was so out of it, that when trick or treaters came, she didn't even get up. So Draco did, and handed out candy to some kids. Who were grateful; which made Draco feel good. He looked back at Granger, and her eyes had glazed over. So he pulled the potion out of his sleeve, and quickly gulped it down. Then he sat down beside her. More silence. And it was dark and quiet in the common room. Draco felt his night's sleep (or lack of) catching up on him, as his eyelids slowly got heavy. Then, all of a sudden, he felt something sharp on his shoulder and something soft on his lips. He looked up and she was kissing him!!

Draco was shocked! But so happy. Happy until he realized that he was in costume. And she thought she was kissing the Weasel. He'd deceived her, and now it was making him want to cry. He knew he had more going for him than the Weasel, and yet, that was who she wanted. It'd be better to tell her the truth and make her hate him.

"Listen Hermione…I'm Draco. I used a potion to make myself look like Weasley,"

"I know," she responded as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Yay! Finished!! In case you guys are wondering, the sharp thing on Draco's shoulder was the edge of Hermione's costume. I guess it was kinda hard to get that, sorry! But, I hope you guys like the ending! And I really want to thank you all again for sticking with me until the end!! I really appreciate it!! Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CROOKEDTEETH!!!! I love you so much!!! ^-^


End file.
